


reunited

by anastronomicalsmile



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Taako the top tm tm tm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 10:22:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13785477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anastronomicalsmile/pseuds/anastronomicalsmile
Summary: Taako celebrates his return home in one of his favorite ways





	reunited

It's a rare occurrence, that Kravitz is home alone without Taako, but he has been for a while. Taako's off on a work trip, to Goldcliff, and he's supposed to come back tomorrow morning, and Kravitz is totally fine, thank you very much. He misses Taako a lot. Sure. And Taako misses him too! He said so the last time they spoke on their stones. Kravitz only just got back from work this afternoon, and has been enjoying the quiet, played a bit of piano, viola, made him and Angus grilled cheeses when he came over to pick up a couple books Taako wanted him to have on basic Arcane principles. It was nice to have a little company before going to bed and going to pick Taako up in the morning, after his breakfast meeting. How Ren talked Taako into a breakfast meeting is a divine sorcery that is utterly unknowable. 

But for now, Kravitz is enjoying reading a little novella in bed and getting some rest before their reunion in the morning. 

Kravitz just about grabs his scythe when he heads the bedroom door begin to creak open when he sees Taako on the other side. And sure, he just took a five hour train ride, but Goddess, what a sight for sore eyes. In a blink, Taako is on the bed with Kravitz pulling him into a close embrace and peppering kisses on any patch of exposed skin he can get. Kravitz can't help but lean into the affection, into the touch. 

"I thought I was picking you up tomorrow?" He asks between kisses.  
"I wanted to surprise you," Taako says, with kisses along his ear, his neck. "But I can go back, if you want."  
"No, I like having you right here, love." Kravitz snuck his hands around Taako's waist, relishing in how warm he is. Taako lies his head on Kravitz's chest, just breathing him in for a moment, while one hand trails up and down his torso, teasing the edge of his briefs.  
"Good, because I like being right here." Taako places a kiss on his chest, still covered by his shirt. And another. And another. 

Kravitz hums with it. He loves how affectionate Taako is when they've been away from each other. Taako's a naturally pretty touchy person with him, but the separation makes every touch spark and every kiss soothes the ache in his heart. Taako takes his hand to cup Kravitz's jaw before pulling his face towards his for a deep kiss. He only breaks away to ask: "Would you take your pants off, babe?"  
"Wh--okay. Already?"  
"I've been thinking about having your dick in my mouth since the train ride down to Goldcliff, and what do you know. Here we are, with your dick, and my mouth." Kravitz can't help but laugh, playful, with Taako, while he tugs his underwear down. He gets some help taking his shirt off. Taako's hand spreads along the expanse of skin, down his belly, toward his crotch. Kravitz can't help the gasp, the shiver that shoots through him. "What have you been thinking about, baby?" Taako asks in his low voice, his voice that does things to Kravitz. "Did you think about me while I was gone?" 

Kravitz can only nod. Taako the Top TM is just what Kravitz needs right now. Taako lurching over him, Taako whispering dirty talk, and biting at his neck while he takes Kravitz's cock in his hand is precisely what Kravitz wants, and he knows it as a plain fact the moment that Taako does it to him. Pleasure crackles in his throat, and he feels his legs tense up and his abs go tight. 

"Tell me," Taako prods.

"Being wrapped up with you, your lips, your mouth, your hands on me. J-just you, love." Kravitz chokes out a few scattered phrases, lost in the sensation of it, of his lips, his mouth on his skin, his hand wrapping around his cock. Taako moved down his body, placing kisses whenever he needed to adjust himself, until he had Kravitz's knees nudged apart, until he had settled between them and had a hand wrapped around his cock. And he was looking at him through his hooded eyes and fuck. That should be criminal it forges a white heat in Kravitz's belly. And he's halfway through that thought when Taako wraps his lips around the head and runs his tongue over it. Kravitz can't help the moan that comes out of him, not that he'd want to. Taako loves to know he's doing a good job, if the enthusiastic sucking is any indication.  
Kravitz trembles with the pleasure and small whines start pouring out of him, out of time but melodic and beautiful to Taako, and that's all that really matters to either of them.  
"You're so pretty like this, all laid out for me." Taako speaks against his leg while he works Kravitz slowly with a hand. "Did you think about this while I was gone? Think about how badly I wanted you?"

Kravitz can only give him uh-huhs lost to the air, but Taako gets the message. He drops his mouth onto Kravitz's leg, nibbling and kissing there. He runs his left hand over the expanse of skin, his thigh, and wraps his hand around the back and tugs him a little closer so he can push his mouth all the way onto his cock, disappearing to the back of his throat. He bobs up and down a couple times, just to warm himself up and for the moan it pulls out of Kravitz. His other hand takes his balls in his hand and massages them lightly, squeezing firmly and pushing his head down at the same time, just so Kravitz will arch up, pushing into it, wanting more. 

"Aahh, hhh, fuck, love," Kravitz pants out, " yes, p-please." Kravitz babbles more affirmatives, more moans and loves the way it encourages Taako to go harder, to be rougher in just the right way. It's so much, it's not enough, and then it's more. 

"How are you doing up there?" Taako pulls off with a pop to ask, still working him with his hand. Kravitz only responds with another stuttering moan at Taako's firm, fast grip.  
"Please, Taako, please." Kravitz asks, but Taako already knows what he wants. He shifts Kravitz's hips up towards him and takes his balls in his mouth, slowing the pace of his hand to focus on playing with him with his tongue. Kravitz's shaking, tense hand goes to Taako's hair and holds it lightly, cautious. Taako moves his head up into the touch, loving the additional point of contact. 

"So good, love, it's so-fuuh. You're too good to me, please, love." Kravitz babbles some more as he moves his hand faster and firmer. 

"Do you want to come, baby?" Taako asks him. "Do you want to come in my mouth? It's so good when you do, I love how you taste." Kravitz can only give babbling affirmatives, grinding his hips up into Taako's grip, another yes in body language. Taako doesn't make him wait, not when they've been away from each other for so long. He pushes his mouth over his cock again, squeezing his balls in his hand. He moves faster and harder, giving Kravitz more and more just to hear the sweet, sweet moans out of his mouth, and pushing him as far as he can go. And then he's coming in his mouth, and Taako swallows him down, delicious. But Taako doesn't stop working until he feels the telltale hypersensitive twitches. 

When he's all done, and he looks up at Kravitz, totally spent above him, he can't help the loving smirk that comes on his face. Kravitz doesn't look back, he's so spent, his head is still knocked back into the pillow as he tries to stay his head, taking deep breaths. 

"How are you doing up there?" Taako asks him as he untangles himself from Kravitz's legs.  
"A little lonely, actually."  
"Well, damn, give me a minute, I still have your cum in my mouth." Despite the snark, Taako crawls up his body, placing gentle kisses along his belly, his chest, up his neck, until Kravitz pulls him into a kiss. 

"What can I do for you, darling?"  
"Just lie here with me for a few minutes," Taako curled up to Kravitz's side, feeling the sweat stick them to each other.  
"D'aw, you big sap. Did you miss me?" Kravitz teases while tugging him closer. Taako ducks his head into the crook of Kravitz's neck, and nuzzles himself there, slotting their bodies further together. He speaks quietly against Kravitz's skin.  
"Yes." Kravitz agrees with a tender kiss on the forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, i appreciate comments and kudos, love and kisses!!
> 
> feel free to send a prompt (nsfw or not) to @balancebeans on tumblr!! xoxo


End file.
